


Beauty and the Bastard

by KQHazel



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Modern Beauty and the Beast AU, Modern Fairytale AU, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQHazel/pseuds/KQHazel
Summary: Derek loves university. With all the parties and the girls that adore him, it’s practically his idea of heaven... Until one day, his player ways unknowingly land him in the bad books of a powerful sorceress who intends to teach him a lesson
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: 🌼 Dasey Fairytale Project





	Beauty and the Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I have no life, so here’s a Modern BatB Dasey AU

Parties in university were not the same as they had been in high school.

First of all, the chance of there being alcohol shot from 10% to 100% because no one had to depend on older siblings to do the shopping or steal from their parents's cabinet while they weren't looking.

They lasted longer. Now that no one was abiding by a curfew, the parties often stretched out well into the next day. Derek had quickly learned that during student orientation after spending thirteen hours at a kegger and the following three hours with his head in a toilet bowl.

It was the same party where Derek had discovered the next difference: girls. This was something he had found himself particularly thankful for in university, but it didn't limit itself to parties. Between his charisma and natural good looks, Derek never had any trouble when it came to flirting and dating, but university had opened up a whole new world. Something seemed to change about women when they transferred from high school to university, and Derek was not complaining. He guessed they were experiencing freedom for the first time, and part of that freedom involved getting off with a meaningless fling. Derek was more than happy to volunteer.

There had been one girlfriend, Rachel, in his second semester during the first year, but otherwise a string of one-night-stands and the occasional two-night-stands. Sometimes, Derek would get a text from a number after midnight asking if he was free, and he would usually text back that he was, except the time when he had been busy with Rachel and the texter came regardless. That was a fun night.

Derek took a swig from his cup, careful not to grimace at the taste. He hated the way alcohol tasted, but he refused to show it. His hockey buddies would have a field day if they saw him splutter over a beer like a fourteen-year-old sneaking a sip of his old man's stash.

"So that's why I'm a Gemini," said the girl, brushing blonde locks from her shoulder. "Virgo just didn't work for me."

"Totally," he called loudly over the music.

They - whoever was throwing this particular party, Derek was unsure - had the top charts playing from an iPod speaker at top volume. Call him nostalgic, but Derek was more of throwback guy when it came to music. Still, the girl he had been talking to seemed to enjoy it and swayed her hip awkwardly to rhythm.

Over her shoulder, he met eyes with Casey who was glaring at him disapprovingly. The year apart had proved good for them. Being in different countries, they weren't forced together, and they found themselves actually enjoying the other's company more when they could see each other. They shared a couple of classes together, and even went out for breakfast together before their Thursday lectures. In fact, he had been the one to convince her to attend the party that night after a particularly gruelling test that they had had in business studies with Miss Fletcher.

Regardless of their newfound friendship, Casey had frequently voiced her disapproval of his way with girls. Every time he flirted in class, she would snap at him to pay attention.

"You're treating them like dirt," she said over her morning tea earlier that week. "It's not okay."

"Casey, we're in university now," Derek had replied. "They aren't looking for anything serious and neither am I. It's just a bit of fun. No biggie."

"How can you know that if you never ask?"

Now, he waved at her cheekily and she rolled her eyes. The girl - Kendra, was it? Kelly? - followed his gaze over to Casey. She looked back and forth between them, frowning.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" grimaced Kelly/Kendra.

Derek laughed at the idea. "Casey? No, she's my step-sister."

"Oh!" a pleasant smile returned to her face. "Oh, okay."

"You want another drink?" Derek offered, gesturing to the empty cup in her hand.

She nodded, handing it to him and he left her bopping along to _Mr Saxobeat_ in pursuit of the drinks table. He saddled up alongside Casey who was still eyeing him with a look that implied he had run over her childhood pet.

"Problem, Case?" asked Derek nonchalantly as he poured the rum punch into the two cups, some spilling over his hand.

"Kendra's a sweet girl, Derek," said Casey sternly. "I heard she recently broke up with her boyfriend."

"Kendra?" Derek nodded. "I thought she was Kelly. I'll have to remember that."

"You're a pig, Derek!" Casey snapped, storming off towards the other side of the room.

He chuckled to himself, picking the drinks up again and sauntering back towards Kendra who was still dancing alone to whatever the song was that Derek didn't recognise.

"Hey, Kendra," Derek called. "I got the- _shit_!"

In one well-rehearsed move, Derek "tripped" over one of the dancers, falling forward onto Kendra and spilling the brown liquid down her blue dress. He feigned dismay.

"Shit, Kendra, I'm so sorry." Derek dabbed at the stain with his sleeve. "I'm such a... klutzilla sometimes."

Kendra rolled her eyes playfully. "If you wanted to take me out of here, you could have just asked instead of ruining my favourite dress."

"Okay," Derek smirked, leaning closer so that his lips grazed her ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Definitely."

She took his hand and interlocked their fingers, dragging him through the crowd towards the front door. Derek saw Casey talking to some girl from his photography class, and when she looked up, he winked at her.

" _Pig_ ," he saw her lips say, though he couldn't hear it over the music.

Derek let himself be pulled from the party, proud grin etched across his face, blissfully unaware how very much he would regret that the following weeks to come.

The next morning, Derek woke up in a bed that was not his own. Beside him, Kendra was fast asleep, soft snores escaping from her parted lips. Her mascara was smeared and her hair was wild across the pillow. He smiled to himself.

Carefully, he swung his legs over to the side of her bed, and worked at putting his clothes back on quietly. They were discarded across the bedroom floor, but he had been mindful the night before not to throw them too far from the bed. That was a mistake he would not make twice.

He glanced over his shoulder at Kendra a final time, finding her still entirely asleep. Quickly, he picked his shoes up in his hand and made his way to the open door. He reached out and-

It slammed shut.

Derek whizzed around to face Kendra who was now certainly awake, and standing less than a metre from him.

 _It was the wind_ , Derek thought to himself. _Even though the windows are closed and she moved here really fast. It was the wind._

“Going somewhere, Der-bear?” asked Kendra, her face ineligible.

“What?” Derek evaded, putting his shoes behind his back. “Going somewhere? No! No. I was just going to make you some coffee to drink in bed.”

Her face twisted into a smile. “You were? That’s so sweet of you.”

"Of course," he said nervously. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

She draped her arms around him. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Der-bear."

He smiled uncomfortably. "No problem."

"Black."

"Huh?"

"My coffee," she slipped away from him. "I take it black. Two sugars."

He nodded, watching her crawl back into bed. "Cool. I'm on it."

Smiling, he waved as he stepped out into the hallway, shoes still in hand, and pulled the door shut behind him.

If he turned left, he would head towards the kitchen where Kendra's coffee machine was. If he turned right, he would find the front door.

He went right.

There was a small ' _pop_ ' and suddenly Kendra was in front of him. Derek fell backwards onto the floor, pushing himself away from her. He looked back to find the door still shut.

"What the _fuck_!" he yelled, scrambling to his face.

"What are you doing, Derek?" asked Kendra, her face like stone and the soft tone of her voice gone.

" _Heeey_ , Kendra," he chuckled anxiously. "Just getting that coffee."

"You're lying." she said. "You said you were making me coffee."

"Did I?" Derek furrowed his brows. "I meant I was going to get you a coffee! _Starbucks_."

"The nearest Starbucks is a twenty minute drive and you have no car."

"Only the best for you, babe," he tried. "If I go now, I'll have your coffee here by noon. If you'll excuse me-"

She slammed her palm into his chest and he realised instantly that he couldn't move. His body froze like a statue, frozen under her gaze.

"Kelly, what are you doing?"

"Are you serious, Derek?" shrieked Kendra. "It's Kendra!"

"Of course it is!" Derek nodded.

"My friends were right about you," she scowled. "You're a bad person who sees women as objects."

"That's not true," Derek defended. "I think you've got a great personality! For example, I can tell you're a very forgiving person."

Kendra threw her hand up and Derek found himself raised a foot from the ground. He screamed.

"You need to be taught a lesson."

"No." Derek shook his head. "No, lesson already taught. Be nicer to girls. Will do!"

But Kendra already had something in mind. Derek tried to kick her away as she came towards him, but it was as if he was found by invisible ropes.

He was at her mercy.


End file.
